


Huir es de humanos (o no)

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walk of Shame, o como el sexo hace vulnerable a las personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huir es de humanos (o no)

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este prompt de reto aleatorio 
> 
> "That's the ultimate walk-of-shame: running away from your own apartment and hiding in a McDonald's"
> 
> Post Season 3: Ethan ya no está con Danny. Ha muerto/Desaparecido. Danny sigue sin saber.

 

      Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana, reflejándose en el pecho desnudo de Isaac, iluminando las finas líneas de vello rubio. La tenue luz le hace despertarse, preguntándose dónde está y con quién (que es lo más importante). Tarda varios segundos en enfocar la imagen correctamente, reconociendo el piso de Derek y su olor a unos metros, pero hay otro olor junto a él y no tiene que girarse para recordar. Huele a chico, a ropa de marca y a Armani.

 

_Rodaron, se agarraron luchando por una fuerza desigual. Isaac lo levantó como si no pesara y se aferró a su espalda, arañando con uñas humanas, secuestrando gemidos. Recibió un mordisco en la clavícula como respuesta,_

      La piel morena de Danny adorna sus sábanas. Brilla por el sudor y su respiración es apacible. No hay ninguna señal que altere sus latidos. Isaac aún tiene la forma del mordisco en la clavícula, casi incolora. Va a tener que explicar por qué.

 

      Pero no puede. No puede decirle que es un hombre lobo, que Ethan era un hombre lobo, que Jackson es un hombre lobo dondequiera que esté.

 

      _Lo tumbó en la cama y coló la mano entre sus calzoncillos. Su erección estaba caliente en la mano, palpitando con deseo. Los ojos de Danny eran oscuros cuando se concentraron en él, trazando su mentón con un dedo, admirando una belleza que le dejó sin palabras, que no sabía que había estado allí, frente a sus ojos. Se derretía mientras le tocaba e Isaac aprendió que sus manos también podían dar placer._

 

      No puede y sale corriendo. Al menos es algo que se le da bien (ahora sabe que el sexo también, pero que más da). El centro de la ciudad es ruidoso incluso por la mañana y el chico termina encerrado en el baño de un mcDonalds que sirve desayunos.

 

      No tolera los espacios pequeños. Tampoco parecía importarle compartiendo la cama tras horas de caricias lentas y torturadoras. Sin ninguna conversación, sólo ojos cansados mirándose, dulzura y lujuria a partes iguales.

 

      Acaba escapando cinco minutos después. La chica de la caja lo mira y a Isaac le duelen los pulmones porque no podía respirar. No sabe si algún día olvidará, si puede dejar de sentir ese dolor en cada espacio. Esa contracción en el pecho que duele más ahora que sabe que no puede ponerse enfermo.

 

      Cuando sale, Danny está en la puerta. Cruza los brazos y se apoya en un coche. No va a acorralarlo. Espera y le deja elegir, como diciendo “puedes correr, pero no corras”

 

-       Te fuiste corriendo y me desperté. Te he seguido –eso explica su ropa arrugada.

-       Yo…

-       Hay otras formas de decir que te arrepientes –y parece acostumbrado, como si algún chico le hubiera roto. Como si él hubiera corrido así alguna vez.

-       Es que no me arrepiento –se decide por la verdad, pero nada más.

-       Es lo que parecía. Parecía que te estaba encantando, Lahey. Todo tu cuerpo se contraía y te juro que no pude evitar temblar como un idiota. No tenemos que repetirlo si eso es lo que quieres, pero a mi me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.

 

             Algo de orgullo crece en su pecho y no está acostumbrado. Sonríe y deshace sus brazos colándose entre su pecho, su boca peligrosamente cerca.

 

-       Es más difícil de lo que crees –susurra casi en su nariz.

-       Pues cuéntamelo, o no me lo cuentes, me da igual, pero no te vayas.

 

      Y tiene que quedarse. Sus labios son suaves cuando acarician a Danny y entonces puede sentirlo. Él también está temblando.

 

      Terminan desayunando en el McDonalds mientras se ríen de la gente que pasa y leen las etiquetas de los refrescos, y el sol es más brillante según avanza la mañana. 


End file.
